


Alone Among The Rest

by Gabi_type_creature



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Having Fun And Nobody Can Stop Me., Murder, Yes I know the largest crew you can have is 10, i don't care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabi_type_creature/pseuds/Gabi_type_creature
Summary: Twelve crew (and one civilian child) are sent to the interstellar vessel known as the Skeld. Their mission? To repair and prepare it for the trip back to Earth. But there are impostors hidden in the group that seek to stop the mission. With nobody sure who they can trust, can this ragtag group really make it back home?I guess we'll just have to see.
Relationships: Black/Pink (Among Us), Blue/Pink (Among Us), Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Green & Lime (Among Us), Lime & Yellow (Among Us), White/Purple (Among Us)
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue: The Shuttle

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated on Fridays. I gave the characters names that fit their color, but just in case, here's the characters, colors, and pronouns.  
> Scarlet Quark: Red, She/Her  
> Jeremy Tangelo: Orange, He/Him  
> Sunny Helios: Yellow, She/He/They  
> Emma Midori: Lime, She/Her  
> Forest Midori: Green, He/She  
> Tiffany Drummond: Cyan, Xe/Xir  
> Lester Marine: Blue, He/Him  
> Sapphire Marine: Blue baby, She/Her  
> Dr. Amar Plum: Purple, They/Them  
> Rosie Macgyver: Pink, She/Her  
> Dullam Brunt: Brown, He/Him  
> Cole Olsen: Black, Fae/Faer  
> Blanche Winters: White, He/Him

"Team Iris, you know your mission: prepare yourselves and the Skeld craft for travel back to Earth. You all should be receiving your tasks… now." The artificial voice cut out for a moment as each crew member's datapad rang briefly. "We have full confidence in those of you who are dedicated to completing your tasks. However, I am required to inform you all that there are two impostors that have infiltrated your crew. Be alert, be aware, but most importantly: do not fail. Olympus Tech is counting on you." The viewscreen clicks off, and Captain Scarlet Quark steels herself before turning to the crew. When she speaks, she sounds calm and commanding- as a leader should.

“You heard Mission Control, everyone. We all have jobs to do, and even if there are a couple of fakes among us-” Here she pauses and looks at each of the crew in turn. They all look frightened, concerned, upset at the situation the company has put them in. “- I have full confidence in this crew. We will make it through this.”

“You know what I think?” Officer Jeremy Tangelo sits up, orange insulation suit starkly contrasted by the gray belt locking him into his seat. “I bet it’s those green brats.” He points across the pod to where the Midori siblings are seated.

“What? That’s ridiculous.” Forest snorts, crossing his arms. His sister Emma twirls a section of dyed hair around the thick glove of her lime green suit.

“Yeah, like, where’s your proof, Jerry? Maybe you’re an impostor.” She elbows Tiffany Drummond with a grin, but xe doesn't so much as glance up from xir datapad.

Dr. Amar Plum shakes their head. “It is best to not joke about such things.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna agree with Doc,” Rosie Macgyver adds, squirming in her seat, “It just ain’t right to make fun of that kinda stuff.”

“Maybe Mission Control was wrong about the number of impostors.” Blanche Winters says suddenly. His bright white insulated suit is contrasted by the dark look on his face.

Dullam Brunt grins. "Oh, for sure. As soon as we get on board, we're all going to have our faces eaten off." He wiggles his fingers to simulate tentacles in front of his face.

"Don't be ridiculous." Sunny Helios replied with a smirk. "It's much more likely that we'll die from some sort of sabotage.” They see Sapphire Marine staring at them, and they lean in closer. “Or maybe they’ll just slash your throat.”

“I don’t wanna die!” The little girl wails and runs back across the cabin to cling to her father, Lester.

“I- I don’t much appreciate your attitude, Mx. Helios.” He stuttered out, picking her up. “You sh- you shouldn’t m-make those kinds of jokes.”

“Oh bite me, Marine.” They replied. “They’re clearly just bullshitting us.”

Emma laughs. “I  _ like  _ you!”

“Oh gosh, what if they do kill one of us?” Rosie whimpered. "I don't think I have the heart to deal with none of that."

“Nobody is going to die!” Captain Quark shouts, and the crew falls silent. “Now listen. We are going to complete all our tasks within the next 72 hours. If you don’t feel safe going on your own, then pair up and work together. We will get through this. Do I make myself clear?”

An uneven chorus of “Yes Captain”s rise up from the group, and the older woman breathes a sigh.

"We're about to dock at the Skeld." Navigator Cole Olsen announces suddenly. "Helmets on." There's a series of clicks as the crew fastens their helmets to their suits. The whole affair is rather bulky, but it's the only thing between them and the cold void of space. Captain Quark checks the crew list on her datapad one last time.

  * Captain: S. Quark
  * First Officer: J. Tangelo
  * Engineer: S. Helios
  * Electrician: E. Midori
  * Electrician: F. Midori
  * Engineer: T. Drummond
  * Communications Officer: L. Marine & Civilian: S. Marine
  * Medical Officer: Dr. A. Plum
  * Mechanic: R. Macgyver
  * Weapons Officer: D. Brunt
  * Navigator: C. Olsen
  * Security Officer: B. Winters



Somehow, two of her crew had been replaced with traitors- or had been traitors from the start. She was determined to root them out and keep the remainder safe- no matter the cost. The shuttle rumbled and docked to the Skeld with a series of mechanical clanks. Like it or not, their mission had begun.


	2. Miscommunication

First Officer Jeremy Tangelo knew exactly what was going on here. He’d already figured out who those wretched impostors were, but he needed proof- so as soon as he got off the shuttle he started trailing after Sunny. She’d clearly been hinting that she was more than willing to sabotage the ship.

The two of them went from the cafeteria to a large storage area, and he watched as they easily popped a panel off the wall and began mending the wires. After a moment or two of silence, Sunny looked over and saw him standing there. They pressed a finger to their throat, activating the suit’s communication system. “Can I help you with something, Tangelo?” They asked, voice sounding slightly staticy.

“Just making sure you’re doing your job properly.” He replied smartly. They didn’t react. Jeremy blinked, then sighed and pressed his own button. “I’m just making sure you’re doing your job properly.”

“Well as you can see,” She responded, turning back to the wires, “I’m doing my job. Bye now.”

“I’m not convinced.”

Sunny sighed. “Can’t help you get smart enough to convince yourself, sorry.”

“Why you-” He cut himself off before he swore, though he could see their shoulders shaking from laughter. “I know what you’re up to, Helios.” Jeremy muttered before moving on through the Storage room.

Further down he spotted Macgyver filling a container from a large canister of fuel. She waved and pressed the button on the throat of her suit. “Heya Jerry!”

“Hello Rosie. Staying on task?”

“You bet!” He could barely see her expression through the reflective visor, but the smile was clear in her voice. “How about you?”

“I was just about to start. We have plenty of time.”

She laughed. “Well I dunno ‘bout you, but the sooner we get home the better.” Her container full, she stood and gave a small wave before heading off down the hallway. He watched her go for a moment before shaking his head.

She had a point, he should get started on his tasks. Jeremy pulled his datapad out of his thigh pocket and began swiping through his tasks. The easiest one to do at the moment would be to swipe his card in the administrative office. He turned and began walking in its direction.

Sunny was no longer at the wires.

In the admin room, as it was called on the map they had all been provided, he spotted Lester with his daughter at the card reader and Olsen busy with faer datapad by the entrance. He nodded to faer on the way past before stopping at the card reader.

The Marines were talking to one another, based on how they both had their fingers to the buttons on their throats, but since he couldn’t hear their conversation, he couldn’t tell what they were saying. Lester picked his daughter up and handed her the card, and after a moment she swiped it through the reader… entirely too slowly.

She squirmed and tried again, this time swiping it too fast for the reader to actually pick up the card. A third swipe. A fourth. Finally, Jeremy reached around her and slid his own card through. The scanner lit up a bright green. “Finally.” He grumbled.

All of a sudden, his ears were filled with a screeching static, and from how the others in the room jumped, they had experienced the same disturbance. He looked down at his datapad, but his list of tasks had been replaced with a single item.

“Comms Sabotaged”

He immediately rushed out of the room- or tried to at least (these suits were heavy), following his map from the admin room, through Storage, and down another hall to the Communications Center.

Standing next to the machine were three of his crewmates: Tiffany Drummond and Emma Midori, both of whom were fiddling with the radio… and Sunny Helios, who was standing off to the side.

Jeremy grinned behind the reflective shield of his helmet. He had proof now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet, nearly forgot I promised to write this weekly and slammed this out in about 40 minutes.   
> Remember to like, comment, and subscribe to receive a chance at winning absolutely nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a comment if you have any complaints/constructive criticism/questions/compliments.


End file.
